


(Truth or) Dare

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [41]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Creampie, Drinking, Lapdance, M/M, Riding, Showki, Spin the Bottle, Topping from the Bottom, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: At a college party, Kihyun gets dared to give Hyunwoo a lapdance which quickly escalates into something a little spicier~[Showki/Kihyun riding Hyunwoo]





	(Truth or) Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "ShowKi + Kihyun giving Shownu a lapdance because of a dare (M)"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

“Okaaaaay Kihyunnie-hyung, it’s your turn, truth or daaare,” Changkyun slurred out, leaning drunkenly against the beige-brown colored couch in Kihyun and Minhyuk’s dorm. Kihyun hummed thoughtfully, glancing around the motley crew that surrounded him… and how nobody had actually picked dare in several turns. Kihyun was definitely drunk enough for whatever Changkyun could possibly throw at him, and he leaned forward, shooting Changkyun a confident smirk.

“Dare.” Changkyun laughed, and there was something… _evil_ twinkling in his eyes. Maybe it was just all those shots of tequila finally hitting Kihyun, but he was almost scared. 

“I want you to give somebody a lap-dance,” Changkyun began, and Kihyun busted out laughing, giving his younger friend a bemused expression. “But I don’t know whooo~” he continued, playing with a strand of his hair cutely as he spoke. There was a beer bottle right in the center of the group of 7, flipped on its side and looking all too inspiring... 

“Spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on…” Changkyun smirked conspiratorially before continuing. “Give them a lap-dance~” Kihyun glanced around the people surrounding him, seeing the myriad of attractive men all sitting in a circle, and then, the hottest one of them all: Hyunwoo. Truthfully, Kihyun had a crush on the man for a few weeks now, and this could potentially be a great opportunity to see if Hyunwoo liked him back. The chances of it actually landing on Hyunwoo were slim at best, but Kihyun was willing to take that chance. 

“Alright let’s do it,” Kihyun replied, grabbing his pre-filled shot glass and downing it, his expression unchanging as he guzzled down the bitter liquid. The vibe of the whole room took a lighter, more entertained tone as they watched the antics unfold. Minhyuk, Hoseok, and Changkyun were beside themselves with amusement, while Jooheon and Hyungwon decided to join Kihyun in taking another shot. They both knew what could potentially transpire from this dare, especially when it was Kihyun giving the lap dance. _Drunk_ Kihyun.

Hyunwoo, meanwhile, could feel his heart pound in his chest. His cheeks were already flushed red from the alcohol, so hopefully nobody could tell how much hotter he just got from the thought of Kihyun giving somebody a lap dance. If he was being honest with himself, Hyunwoo wouldn’t be able to deny how much he wanted to get Kihyun’s gorgeous body shoved in his face, but he was a little too shy for that. He could only blush and smile nervously, his plump red lips parted cutely.

Scooting the bottle more into the center of the circle, Kihyun licked his lips, glancing around the room to make sure everyone was watching before he spun it. Seeing the sea of eyes staring expectantly down at him, Kihyun leaned forward, spinning the bottle with all of his might. He watched as the bottle gave quite the enthusiastic spin, until it slowed down, spinning painfully slow as it circled around the room… until it petered to a stop.

Right in front of Hyunwoo.

“WHOA, looks like you’re giving Hyunwoo-hyung a lap-dance~” Changkyun stated, giggling cutely. Beside the young man, Hyungwon started laughing rancorously, smacking Changkyun’s shoulder. Kihyun let out a tiny puff of air, trying to smile even though he was suddenly hit in the face with what could either be his dream come true or his worst nightmare. Swallowing thickly, Kihyun patted his legs, trying to regain feeling in them before he got up. 

“Can somebody put on some music?” Kihyun requested, chuckling awkwardly and spurring another round of drunken laughter from his friends. Standing up, Kihyun glanced over at Hyunwoo, noticing the slightly shy look on the older boy’s face. A little curious as to what this could imply, Kihyun gestures for Hyunwoo to get up and sit on the chair on the other side of the room- and in perfect view of the whole crowd.

At the sound of Danity Kane’s “Strip Tease”, Kihyun choked, sparking another round of laughter. Changkyun quickly paused the song to wait for them to get into position, however, and a false semblance of calm came over the group. Hyunwoo damn near tripped as he walked towards the chair, skirting past Kihyun and avoiding eye-contact. Taking a seat in the chair, Hyunwoo stared up into Kihyun’s face, spreading his thighs instinctively and looking absolutely poised and prepped to receive the lap dance of his life. 

The song restarted, and Kihyun sighed through his nose, his cheeks turning a shade pinker as he mounted Hyunwoo’s lap. The room roared in a sea of cheers and laughter, and Kihyun smirked, his confidence hiking up at the enthusiastic crowd behind him. Eyes staring down into Hyunwoo’s face, Kihyun began rocking his hips, his tight body moving and swaying to the beat. Hyunwoo’s pupils were blown wide, heart racing as he watched how smooth and luxuriously Kihyun was dancing… right in his face. Clearly the younger man was taking this dare seriously, and Hyunwoo didn’t know what to do with himself.

Kihyun was having the time of his life, grinding his little body against Hyunwoo’s, but there was just one thing… Hyunwoo wasn’t looking into his face. Kihyun had unwaveringly been staring into Hyunwoo’s eyes, but the man hadn’t even noticed. Grabbing Hyunwoo by the face and tilting his chin up, Kihyun smirked, his bright smile greeting Hyunwoo as he was forced to look up. Now that Hyunwoo was looking into his face, Kihyun held the eye-contact, lifting his hips and shaking his ass, his fingers curling around Hyunwoo’s shoulders.

Hyunwoo’s breath caught in his throat, unable to tear his eyes away from Kihyun’s, and his body on fire from the intense combination of sight and sensation. Kihyun absolutely knew what he was doing; there was no way his ass could _accidentally_ press against Hyunwoo’s cock so many times. Leaning back further in the chair, Hyunwoo let out a deep exhale, praying that the rest of the group couldn’t see how hard he was already starting to get.

As the chorus pounded through the air, Kihyun got up, turning around so that his face was to the crowd and his ass was facing Hyunwoo, and started grinding even more blatantly against him. Hyunwoo breathed out a groan, trying to resist the urge to grab Kihyun by the hips and shove the tempting man even closer to his lap, his eyes raking over the slender body against his. Rubbing his ass against the rough denim of Hyunwoo’s jeans, Kihyun’s lips parted in a smile, his eyes staring hard at the ground and avoiding the intense gazes of all the men in front of him. He’d never done something so daring and sexual in front of an audience- and it was overwhelming. It was hot as hell, too.

As the chorus ended and the song melted into the next verse, Kihyun turned back around, facing Hyunwoo again. Smirking breathlessly at the erotic, clearly aroused expression his eyes were greeted with, Kihyun spreads his legs wide, raising his arms and waving his body gracefully. He could feel something hard press against him, and his heart raced as he realized that Hyunwoo was actually get aroused from this. Now gazing down into Hyunwoo’s eyes again, Kihyun couldn’t even hear the cheers of the crowd behind him. The song mutely played in his ears, but Kihyun found it harder and harder to even listen to it- the only thing that mattered now was Hyunwoo.

The amount of concentration it took Hyunwoo not to just outright rock his hips up into Kihyun’s ass was ridiculous. Watching this stunning, elegant man on his lap was like being graced by some ethereal creature of seduction, mesmerizing Hyunwoo until the only thought in his head was Kihyun’s incredible body. Craning his neck, Kihyun leaned his face closer to Hyunwoo’s, his lips parted in slight pants. God, Hyunwoo’s lips were so tempting- so plump and red, Kihyun could just kiss him right now-

“Okay, ahah, that’s enough~” Changkyun said, pausing the song before it inevitably got out of hand. As Kihyun demounted Hyunwoo’s lap, he suddenly became aware of the steamy, slightly tense vibe of the room. Apparently they were being a little more obvious than he anticipated, because Kihyun couldn’t see a single person with their eyes not turned towards the floor. Well, aside from Minhyuk, who shot him a cheeky wink.

The two boys both sat down and the game of truth or dare continued… but only for a few more minutes. After the lap dance, the vibe had gotten a little strained, and the drunken shenanigans had now died down to a rather sober evening. Kihyun couldn’t avoid the tension in the room, but he also couldn’t help but keep sending lingering glances to Hyunwoo. To be interrupted mid-song… it kinda put a damper on their good time, and Kihyun definitely wasn’t ready to end it. He wanted to get back onto Hyunwoo’s lap, but this time: without his pants.

Hyunwoo wasn’t even pretending to pay attention to anyone else, his mind still going crazy from everything that had just passed between him and Kihyun. He couldn’t seem to calm down at all, the need to escape the room and jerk off overwhelming him. Across the circle, Kihyun couldn’t even focus on the game anymore; he could tell that somebody had picked truth, but his eyes were staring exclusively at Hyunwoo. He couldn’t even think straight, his brain filling with lewd images, and, dear god- was Hyunwoo still hard?

“So… y’all wanna watch a movie or something?” Minhyuk offered, sensing the strange vibe taking over the room and deciding to change the subject. Everyone agreed, and began moving positions, getting within view of the small television. Seeing this is an opportunity, Kihyun jumped up, grabbing Hyunwoo by the arm and dragging him up with him. Feeling the curious gazes of everyone in the room pointed at them, Kihyun smiled awkwardly, trying desperately to come up with an excuse that wasn’t ‘I need to fuck this man or I’ll lose my mind’.

“Kihyunnie wanted to show me something,” Hyunwoo offered before Kihyun even had the chance to open his mouth, and Kihyun resisted the urge to slap his forehead. Well, it’ll do. 

“Y-yeah,” Kihyun awkwardly replied, and then quickly drug Hyunwoo into his room, shutting the door behind them before anyone could even think about questioning it. Now alone in the same room as Hyunwoo, Kihyun exhaled, finally able to relax without having to worry about appearing unaroused. His eyes flickered up into Hyunwoo’s, and Kihyun smiled breathlessly, cheeks turning pink.

“So….” Kihyun began, a slight tenseness in the air. Hyunwoo chuckled warmly, walking closer to Kihyun and staring at the boy, the sound of their friends in the adjacent room loudly laughing and talking. “I never got to finish my dance…” he continued, his voice taking a higher, almost playful tone as he stared over at Hyunwoo.

“W-would you really want to keep going?” Hyunwoo asked, an obvious eagerness in his voice. He wasn’t even counting on getting one lap dance from Kihyun to begin with- let alone two. And now they were completely alone together, still a bit tipsy, and Kihyun wanted to give him another one. If it was anything like the first, then Hyunwoo was very glad they were alone.

“If you want me to~” Kihyun answered, even though he could clearly see that Hyunwoo was interested. Hyunwoo nodded eagerly, and Kihyun swallowed, pulling out his chair for Hyunwoo to sit on. Honestly, he was pretty proud of himself for actually mustering up the nerve to do this with his intimidatingly sexy friend, and now that he was here- he was going to go all out.

Sitting down onto the chair and staring up into Kihyun’s face, Hyunwoo licked his lips, his cheeks turning red with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. Not even bothering with music, Kihyun mounted himself onto Hyunwoo’s lap, smiling shyly down at the older man before grinding his hips down. Without music and an audience, this position became shockingly intimate, and Kihyun swallowed nervously, his eyes staring directly into Hyunwoo’s.

Now that they weren’t preforming for a crowd, Kihyun didn’t feel the need to keep up the pretense of a lap dance any longer, instead deciding to just outright grind against Hyunwoo’s lap, in the lewdest way he knew how. Kihyun could hear Hyunwoo’s deep, low breaths; he could see the way Hyunwoo’s eyes raked over his body- making Kihyun want to take off his clothes to reveal more skin for Hyunwoo to ogle.

As they got more into the dance, Kihyun flushed as he realized that they were both seriously feeling this, Hyunwoo’s cock pressing into his ass at every single grind and motion informing him of this fact. Licking his lips, Kihyun rolled his body, blinking nervously at the intense gaze Hyunwoo was searing into him. The atmosphere in Kihyun’s cramped dorm room heats up, and Hyunwoo outright groans, unable to stop himself from grabbing onto Kihyun’s hips and kneading into the entirely too tempting flesh. Eyes widening at the sudden skin-contact, Kihyun whimpers, spreading his thighs wider and rubbing his ass against Hyunwoo’s crotch in fast, hard circles.

Kihyun could hear the chair squeaking from the quick speed, which meant the other room could probably hear it too. This knowledge did nothing to slow Kihyun’s motions, however, and he merely flushed, lips parting in a lewd moan that he hoped wouldn’t travel to the ears of his friends in other room. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but push Kihyun closer to him, his chin tilting up and staring into Kihyun’s face, taking in the erotic, clearly aroused look in his eyes. 

Kihyun was actually starting to sweat now, the realization hitting him that he was, at the moment, literally and outright humping his college friend- and they both were completely hard. He couldn’t even fathom how he got into this position, but by god, he was so glad he did. The more he grinded against Hyunwoo, the more he wanted to feel him closer, and Kihyun bit his lip sexily, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head, tossing it somewhere behind him. Upper body now completely exposed, Kihyun continued rocking his hips, his arms moving to wrap around Hyunwoo’s shoulders.

Actually gasping at the sight of Kihyun’s slender, nude torso, Hyunwoo groaned, pulling Kihyun closer to him by the hips. He pressed his cheek against Kihyun’s chest, feeling his warmth and heartbeat underneath his skin and desperately craving more. His cock was so hard it was actually throbbing in his pants, and the fact that Kihyun was still grinding against him was driving Hyunwoo crazy.

“Closer,” Hyunwoo mumbled, almost inaudibly. Kihyun raised his eyebrows, not quite sure what Hyunwoo meant. Cheeks flushing bright red, Hyunwoo swallowed, eyes flickering to stare honestly up at Kihyun’s. “No clothes,” he explained, hands groping Kihyun’s hips absently. He wanted to feel Kihyun’s bare body against his with nothing between them. Flustering at the straight-forward request, Kihyun blinks rapidly, not quite sure where that came from… but, judging by Hyunwoo’s honest expression, it probably came from the heart.

“O-Okay,” Kihyun replied, licking his lips. Standing up, Kihyun began unbuttoning his pants, watching as Hyunwoo started stripping alongside him. A tiny bit surprised that Hyunwoo was getting undressed too, Kihyun’s mind is suddenly filled with the myriad of erotic things that would absolutely result from the both of them being naked and grinding against each other. His heart raced, and Kihyun pulled down his pants and briefs, the cool air breezing against his warm skin.

Now that they were both naked, Hyunwoo walked over to Kihyun, his eyes burning with a passion and intensity that startled Kihyun, surprising him even further when Hyunwoo suddenly grabbed him by the waist, pulling their nude bodies close together. Hyunwoo laughed a bit, smiling as he realized just how different this situation was compared to their usual dynamic. Honestly, Hyunwoo considered Kihyun to be his friend, his very _attractive_ friend, but he certainly would have never expected them to be in this position- especially not tonight. They weren’t dating, they hadn’t even been flirting, but here they were. 

Sitting back down onto the chair, now completely nude, Hyunwoo gestured for Kihyun to get back onto his lap, his eyes burning into Kihyun’s. He was obviously and completely hard, and Kihyun shakily inhaled, mounting Hyunwoo’s lap for the third time that night. Eyes widening as he feels Hyunwoo’s cock slide from his entrance to the underside of his balls, Kihyun gasps, giving Hyunwoo an obviously turned on but also startled look. Honestly, if they were going this far… Kihyun quickly demounts from Hyunwoo’s lap, surprising the older man.

“…Did I go too far?” Hyunwoo asked, blinking innocently over at Kihyun. Quickly easing Hyunwoo’s worries, Kihyun flashed the man a bright grin, grabbing something from a drawer under his bed that, upon closer inspection, was a bottle of lube. 

“No of course not! I just thought, since we’re naked and all, this might help,” Kihyun explained, a little too embarrassed to say anything else about it. The tantalizing thought of Hyunwoo’s wet cock sliding against his entrance was already too much for Kihyun to resist, and he popped open the lid, pumping out a few squirts of lube onto his hand.

Hyunwoo silently nodded his reply, watching with rapt attention as Kihyun pressed his lube-covered fingers against his own entrance, eyes turning hazy with lust as he prepared himself. Hyunwoo could almost swear he saw Kihyun’s fingertips dip inside himself, but it was over so quickly he couldn’t say for sure. Now sufficiently wet, Kihyun mounted Hyunwoo’s lap, groaning blissfully at the wet, slick feeling.

The friction was incredible, Hyunwoo’s cock practically glided against Kihyun’s ass and the underside of his balls, and now that they were both naked- Hyunwoo couldn’t stop himself from groping Kihyun’s body. His large hands trailed over Kihyun’s shoulders, down his chest and torso until he gripped the younger man’s hips, forcing them to grind harder and faster against him. The feeling of their hot, sweaty skin touching was like electricity passing between them, creating a hot, fiery atmosphere that quickly overwhelmed their other senses. The chair was squeaking ceaselessly from their motions, but neither seemed to care- too far gone to even think about the possible consequences.

The more Kihyun moved against Hyunwoo, the more he noticed how close he was to actually getting penetrated by the older boy. If he tilted his hips up and lowered them down at just the right angle, he’d be fucking Hyunwoo. Staring down into Hyunwoo’s eyes, Kihyun breathlessly smiled, licking his lips as he felt sweat drip down his back.

“You know… if I moved just right, your cock would just slip right in~” Kihyun teasingly declared, making a shiver visible run down Hyunwoo’s body. Heart pounding, Hyunwoo gripped Kihyun’s hips harder, his heart pounding in his chest. What did Kihyun want him to say…?

“Would it?” Hyunwoo prompted, unsure as to what else he could possibly say to that. Kihyun raised his eyebrows, laughing softly as he lifted his hips, pressing Hyunwoo’s wet cock right against his entrance in the perfect position to ride him.

“What do you think now?” Kihyun asked, slowly lowering his hips. He didn’t move enough to actually insert Hyunwoo’s cock, but it pressed against the tight ring of muscle more and more. With another good push, it could definitely go inside. Both knew this.

“Do you want me to do it?” Kihyun offered, making sure to get Hyunwoo’s content before he fucked him. Taking a deep inhale, Hyunwoo ran his eyes up Kihyun’s gorgeous body until he reached his face, eyes staring honestly into the boy’s pretty features. He looked a bit tentative, but Hyunwoo could feel that the moment he gave Kihyun the okay, that timidity would melt away. Getting excited by that content, Hyunwoo nodded.

“I want it,” he confirmed, and Kihyun smiled, nodding his head. Now with the go-ahead, Kihyun reached his hands down and spread his ass cheeks as he lowered himself down onto Hyunwoo’s cock. The very first penetration of the night was always the hardest, even when Kihyun was much more prepared than he was currently, and he clenched his jaw, letting out an uncontrollable groan as Hyunwoo slowly slides inside.

Moaning hotly, Hyunwoo leans his head back, plump lips parting in a deep, satisfied groan. Kihyun was so wet and tight, Hyunwoo could hardly believe that he was actually inside him right now. Above him, Kihyun bit his lip, pleased that he was able to get Hyunwoo inside with minimal discomfort. After letting himself adjust for a few seconds, Kihyun starts slowly lowering himself onto Hyunwoo’s cock, getting about halfway before sliding back up. Getting a rhythm going, Kihyun whimpers, overwhelmed with how hard and big Hyunwoo felt inside him. 

Ready for something a little more stimulating, Kihyun takes a steadying breath, arranging himself on Hyunwoo’s lap in a way that he could stare into the man’s face while fully seated on his lap, his hips grinding against him. Hyunwoo looked like he was damn near losing his mind, his face so red it looked like he just came back from running a marathon, sweat dripping in drops from his chin. Kihyun smirked, pleased that he was able to evoke such a reaction from him.

Tilting his chin back and moaning lavishly, Kihyun starts outright fucking Hyunwoo, his slender body rocking against Hyunwoo’s strong thighs. Hyunwoo was staring at him like he was a god, and Kihyun’s pride swelled along with his incredibly neglected cock. Biting his lip, Kihyun spreads his thighs, popping his hips up and down on Hyunwoo’s cock while his hands use Hyunwoo’s formidable shoulders as support.

Hands skirting along Kihyun’s waist, Hyunwoo sighs thickly, rocking his hips into Kihyun’s entrance quickly, his pace fast and hard as he refuses to tease himself. Kihyun’s body was absolutely stunning, his spread thighs and pink cock, paired with his sharp, beautiful eyes pointed down at him. Hyunwoo didn’t know how much longer he could last, not with the way Kihyun was grinding onto him.  

“I’m gonna cum-” Hyunwoo groaned out, his lips parting in a deep, luscious groan, unable to hold on to his self-restraint any longer. They never actually bothered to grab a condom, and considering their position- Kihyun would have to get off his lap for Hyunwoo to avoid cumming inside him. Breathing deeply, Hyunwoo grips Kihyun’s hips, massaging the flesh roughly as he grinds into Kihyun’s ass.

“Mm,” Kihyun replied, smiling down at Hyunwoo. Sweat was dripping down his face, making his hair stick to his forehead, but he refused to slow his pace. They were both aware of the situation, and when Hyunwoo stared up into Kihyun’s face, he blinked rapidly as he processed the glint in the younger man’s eyes. Groaning deeply, Hyunwoo whimpered, his body trembling slightly as he lost his control bit by bit.

“Kihyunnie, please, let me pull out,” Hyunwoo begged, his eyes burning into Kihyun’s. He couldn’t believe how addictive Kihyun’s ass was, how tight and deep he was, like he was sucking him in and not letting him out. He didn’t trust himself to be able to pull out on his own anymore, not when Kihyun was fucking him this incredibly.

“Just do it inside~” Kihyun replied, inching closer to his orgasm as well. Unable to hold back when Kihyun was just letting him do it, Hyunwoo groans loudly, shoving Kihyun’s ass flush against his hips as he came inside him. Whimpering, Kihyun’s eyes roll back, and he moans brokenly at the feeling of Hyunwoo’s cock filling him up with hot cum. Milking Hyunwoo out as much as he can, Kihyun gasps, staring down at Hyunwoo as he starts to gather himself bit by bit. Beneath him, Hyunwoo is obviously still blissing out, his face overcome with pleasure. Kihyun smirks, swallowing thickly as he tries catching his breath.

“How was it?” Kihyun asks, wiggling off Hyunwoo’s lap and flushing at the feeling of cum dripping down his thigh. Hyunwoo blinks a few times, trying to process Kihyun’s question as he’s still recovering from his orgasm.

“Incredible,” Hyunwoo replied, wiping his face with the back of his hand as he watched Kihyun move about his room. Kihyun smiles, but his fingers are pressing against his entrance, trying to keep any more cum from spilling out.

“That’s great~” Kihyun replies, his voice a little strained. Trying to figure out why Kihyun was acting a little off, Hyunwoo suddenly realizes something. 

“Oh, you never came, I can-” he began to offer his assistance, but Kihyun cut him off.

“It’s okay, hyung~ I’m pretty tired now anyway,” he insists- which was true. He wore himself ragged riding Hyunwoo. Humming, Hyunwoo nods his head, watching as Kihyun shyly starts putting his clothes back on.

“Well, then next time you can cum first,” Hyunwoo suggests, sparking a flustered blush from Kihyun. In his surprise, Kihyun starts absently putting on his underwear and pants, realizing midway through that he still had cum dripping out of his hole. Cheeks flushing, Kihyun buttons his pants, taking a step towards Hyunwoo and immediately feeling another stream trickle out.

“I-I would like that,” Kihyun replies, a little surprised that Hyunwoo was so confident in there being a ‘next time’. Smiling earnestly, Hyunwoo stands up on shaky legs, walking towards Kihyun and giving him a short hug. 

“We should go back out there soon, though,” Kihyun says, and Hyunwoo nods, starting to put his clothes on too. They’d been gone from the party for quite a while now, and if the others somehow _hadn’t_ heard them loudly fucking, they were definitely going to be suspicious with how long they’d been in there.

Now both fully clothed, Kihyun shot Hyunwoo a smile and a wink, and the two walked back into the main room of Kihyun’s dorm, seeing the pile of their friends all sitting around the TV. Taking a seat next to Minhyuk, Kihyun curled his legs to his chest, cheeks flaring as he feels the seat of his pants get wet from Hyunwoo’s cum. Minhyuk leaned towards him, whispering in his ear.

“So how was he?” Minhyuk asked, quiet enough so that nobody else in the room could hear them. Kihyun smiled, swallowing before answering.

“Perfection.”


End file.
